Javier Carbone
) |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 (14 años) }} Hombre Absorbente.jpg|Es la voz actual del Hombre Absorbente en las series animadas de Marvel. Season_seven_emmett_carson.png|Dr. Emmett Carson en The Walking Dead. Character-large-s2-hologramps.jpg|Holoabuelo (George Takei) en Supah Ninjas. 54242154.png|James Vaughn en Ink Master. 3DS YOKAIWatch2 char SgtBur.jpg|Capi-cachas en Yo-Kai Watch. Rey Vegeta Dragon Ball Super Broly artwork.png|Rey Vegeta en el doblaje argentino de Dragon Ball Super: Broly. HOTSFenix-0.png|Fénix en Heroes of the Storm y StarCraft: Remastered. Talandar SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg|Fénix / Talandar en StarCraft II. SC2Supplicant.png|Adorador (Supplicant) también en StarCraft II. SC2Vermellion.png|Donny Bermellón también en StarCraft II. SCR Marine.gif|Marine también en StarCraft: Remastered. PR_Operation_Overdrive_logo.png|Insertos en Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga. Javier Carbone es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Se inició como narrador y presentador de documentales y poco tiempo después, comenzó a trabajar en doblaje de ficción y animación. Información Entre sus trabajos más conocidos se cuentan su participación como presentador en Mythbusters; Los Cazadores de Mitos; en series como Discovery Atlas y Planeta Tierra para BBC; doblajes para el Canal Encuentro, participaciones en animaciones de cine como Cars y Boogie el Aceitoso y en tevé para la señal Disney. También se ha destacado por dar su voz a figuras como John Goodman, Javier Bardem, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Russell Crowe, entre otros. Actualmente es una de las voces de Warner Channel para Latinoamérica. Filmografía Películas *El mafioso, el policia, el demonio - El Juez (2019) *Take Point - Presidente McGregor (Robert Curtis Brown) (2018) *Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) *El Gordo y el Flaco (2019) - Oliver Hardy (John C. Reilly) (2019) Versión Aerolíneas *Hellboy - Narrador (2019) *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *Realityhigh - Mr. Barnes (Jeffrey D. Sams) (2017) *La gran fuga - Jacomo Morier (Simon Abkarian) (2017) *Blind - Howard (James McCaffrey) (2017) *Gilda, no me arrepiento de este amor - Tigre Almada (Roly Serrano) (2016) *Triple 9 - Sargento Pete Nelson (Labrandon Shead)/Vassili (Igor Komar)/Walter Sims (Michael Hardings)(2016) *La familia Fang - Oficial Dunham (Frank Harts) / Insertos (2016) versión Fox *Cell (2016) - Insertos *Historia policíaca (2013) - Na Na (Farmacéutico) (Na Wei) *Viva la libertad - Giovanni Ernani / Enrico Oliveri (Toni Servillo) (2013) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Félix (Javier Bardem) (2015) versión FOX *Bella addormentata - Uliano Beffardi (Toni Servillo) (2012) *The Water Diviner - Joshua Connors (Russell Crowe) (4ta versión) *Triple 9 - Vassili (Igor Komar) (2016) *Monica Z - Sture (Sverrir Gudnason) (2013) *Maggie -Títulos e Insertos (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Dog (Morris Chestnut) (versión FOX) / Capitán Michaels (Lance E. Nichols) (versión Gussi) (2015) *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio 2 - Zander Kelly (Dennis Miller)(2015) *Trumbo - Frank King (John Goodman) (2015) *Lampreas al ataque - Gráficas (2014) *El crimen de Lizzie - Hosea Knowlton (Gregg Henry) (2014) *The East - Voces Adicionales (2013) *Lo imposible - Narración inicial (2012) *Se acabó la Navidad - Insertos (2010) *Griff: el invisible - Gary (David Webb) (2010) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Max Schmeling - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Jump In! - Voces adicionales (2007) *Josie y las melódicas - Agente Kelly (Tom Butler) (2001) redoblaje argentino 2012 *Bloodsport 3 - Alex Cardo (Daniel Bernhardt) (1996) *Playback - David Burgess (Charles Grant) (19960 *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Trailer oficial (2014) * Los indestructibles 3 - Trench (Arnold Schwarzenegger) (Primera versión) * A Resurrection/The Sibling- Addison (Michael Clarke Duncan) * That´s my boy - Gerald (Blake Clark) Películas animadas * Sargento Stubby, un héroe muy especial - Gaston Baptiste (Gérard Depardieu) * El séptimo enanito - Bernie (dragón) * Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Mario Andretti * Boogie, el aceitoso - Médico, Matón #1 y Muchacho Negro #2. * Ratatouille - Voces adicionales (Argentina) * Shaun, el Cordero: La película - Insertos * Olentzero y el Tronco Mágico (España) - Alcalde * Khumba, la cebra sin rayas- Trailer cinematográfico Series animadas * Hilda - Craigie Williams (ep.9) (2018) * Yo-Kai Watch - Capi-cachas (Brent Pendergrass) * Olive, el Avestruz - Narrador (2012/2014) * Wanda y el Alien - Papá (2015) * Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Hombre Absorbente * Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Voces adicionales right|thumb|230x230px Series de televisión * Into the Dark - George Attwood(Creed Bratton) T1.EP10 (La frontera) (2019) * Snatch (serie) - Superintendente en Jefe Jones (Vincent Regan) (2017 - ) * The Mist - Voces adicionales (2017) * Blunt Talk - Teddy (Ed Begley Jr.) (2015 - 2016) * The Walking Dead - Dr. Emmett Carson (2016-2017) * Kevin puede esperar - Rootger (Bas Rutten) (epis. 19) (2017) * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Kahana (Shimon Mimran) (2013-2016) * Bandera falsa - Elías Mazor (Morris Cohen) (2015-) * Drogas, Negocio Redondo - Narrador(2013) * The Hero - Narrador (2013) * América Indomable - Narrador (2012) * Impractical Jokers - Narrador (2012-presente) * Impresionante - Narrador (2012) * The Hour - Hector (Dominic West) (2012) * Supah Ninjas - Holoabuelo (George Takei) (2011-2013) * Megafábricas - Voces adicionales (2011) * The Troop - Voces adicionales (2010-2011) * Overhaulin - Andreas Somogyi (.......- 2015) * Mujeres de la Tribu - Narrador (2010-2011) * Megaestructuras - Voces adicionales (2007-2008) * Discovery Atlas - Narrador (2007-2008) * Planeta Tierra - Narrador (2006-2009) * Almas perdidas - Voces adicionales (2005-2006) * Cómo Lo Hacen? - Narrador y Voces adicionales (2004-presente) * Cazadores de mitos - Narración y Voces adicionales (2003-presente) * Tatoo Rescue - Joey Tatoo. Narrador/presentador. (2014) * Pitbulls y Convictos - Armando ¨Mando¨ (2014-2015) * Strippers: Cars for Cash (Fierros x Pesos) - Narrador. (2014) * Da Vinci's Demons - Ferdinando I de Nápoles (Matthew Marsh) / Gentile Becchi (Michael Elwyn) * El misterioso mundo de Arthur C. Clarke - Narrador (Gordon Honeycombe) (1980) * Street Outlaws - Dominator * Guerra de Containers - Mo * Sol Playa y Compras - James * Bebés portándose mal - Narrador * Animales portándose mal - Narrador * Mythbusters: La nueva generación - Narrador * Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga - Insertos Telenovelas y series Turcas *El ascenso de un imperio: Otomano - Çandarli Halil Pasa (El gran Visir)(Selim Bayraktar) (2020) *No sueltes mi mano - Azmi Yelkencis (Burak Tamdoğan) (2018-2019) *Kurt Seyit ve Şura - Voces adicionales (2014) Videojuegos * Blood and Truth - Tony Sharp (Steven Hartley) * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Voces adicionales * The Last of Us - Luciérnagas / Cazadores enemigos (modo campaña) * StarCraft II - Fénix/Talandar / Donny Bermellón / Reigel * StarCraft: Remastered - Fénix / Marine *Heroes of the Storm - Inmortal Beleth / Fénix Documentales * El océano Atlántico - Voces adicionales * Paseando con monstruos (2005) - Narrador (Kenneth Branagh) *Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales (2014-2015) Reality shows * Ink Master - James Vaughn * Guerrero ninja americano - Voces adicionales Anime * Yo-Kai Watch - Capi-cachas Películas de anime * Appleseed Alpha - Voces adicionales (Sony) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Rey Vegeta (Banjō Ginga) doblaje alterno 2019 Señales * Warner (Latin America)- Promos/Comerciales Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010